shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominic Morden
Character Info: * Age: 35, previously 283 * Race: Human * Gender: Male * Occupation: Cartographer (Previously King) * Residence: BaSingSe, The Grand City of Stone * Talents: Earth Bending, Archery, Combat Tactics History Early Life Dominic was born to a poor family in a small village. His father was killed by raiders and his mother of illness a couple years later. Their passing left Dominic homeless at the age of 12, moving from home to home while they would have him, but mostly living on the streets. By the age of 18, he had taken up and excelled as a bow-hunter, able to live off the land while selling meat and skins. His skills led him to eventually be pulled into a life as a mercenary, where he quickly learned how to out-think his opponents based off of the terrain and equipment available. With time, he climbed the ranks and continued his life as a sell-sword. In combat, he seemed completely jaded to the death and killing, merely working to fulfill his objectives with minimal loss on his side. During one assignment, Dominic was tasked with the defense of a village which reminded him of his old home. After defending against the raiding forces, he found himself wandering the town aimlessly for a time. Near the towns mine, he came across a young woman who seemed focused on a pebble in her palm, the pebble slowly floating up slightly then falling back to her hand again. He sat watching her for a time in silence, then joined in the simple practice of earthbending, having taught himself some over the years. After a while they trained together. Dominic decided to stay in this village for a while and eventually married her, forming a small life there. Some years later, the village was attacked again, Dominic taking lead in the defense quickly drove out the attackers. After clearing out the area, he found that many of the buildings had been damaged and villagers were hurt. Many of them also had been afflicted with a curse, giving them the appearance of humanoid animals. For most of the following day, the village spent their time identifying the individuals and trying to cope with the situation. One among them, appearing to be a white furred fox, slowly came up to Dominic and hugged him tightly. Pre-Calamity 'Founding of BaSingSe' In an effort to prevent such an attack from reoccurring, Dominic took it upon himself to fortify the village. He became somewhat lost in his work, using his skills as an earthbender to force thick walls to rise from the ground, surrounding the village. As time went on, repairs and improvements went on and Dominic continued to work. When the walls were complete, Dominic found himself in charge of something of a fortress, tall, thick walls on all sides with large gates all of earth surrounding the town. Over time, BaSingSe became a hub for trade, the walls making the merchants and citizens feel safe to trade with no risk of attack'.' 'Karilissa, The Mistress of Ice' One day, a woman wandered into BaSingSe, seeming poorly equipped for travel. Dominic brought her in and paid her board at the inn, housing her for a time. After a short conversation, he found that she was form a city far to the North known as Vale. Karilissa was the princess of that city, but her father wanted her to prove herself to him before she would rule. After a time, Kariliisa moved out of BaSingSe and built up a small town nearby. She took control of the town of Alyria, inciting a sudden attack from neighboring forces. After the fighting, Alyria grew rapidly and moved on from being the protectorate of BaSingSe, while still leaving trade lines open. Expansion With the growth of the city's population came the need for additional housing. Dominic climbed up behind the palace and with the help of Makoto, The Dragon Lord of Earth, the West wall of the city rushed out, creating a large flat space within the walls, more walls erupting from the ground along the North and South sides. After a short time, the citizens were able to create a housing area as well as a luscious garden behind the palace. The growth of the city and the continued protection offered by Dominic and his men continued to make BaSingSe a safe and comfortable home. The "Grand City of Stone" stood proud and strong, remaining a landmark and a home to many. Post-Calamity After awaking on The Isle, Dominic spent a long time working to find a way to push back Frostguard, while also defending the citizens of the Isle. After some time, he grew tired of waiting and beating back the seemingly random attacks made by the Frostguard. Dominic set off on his own towards BaSingSe. One night, while setting up camp, he was suddenly confronted by Karilissa, who had been turned by Evanora to Frostguard. After a lengthy conversation, she suddenly attacked him, leading to a short fight in which Dominic was defeated. Volgaia found Dominic on the shore of the beach the next day and helped him to the inn to recover. A citizen built a bridge across the waterway in an attempt to allow access to the mainland, only seeming instead to invite more attacks. A giant crystal of ice and snow rose above the end of the bridge, defended by a horde of Frostborn. Dominic set across the bridge and engaged them, beating down wave after wave with his bending, crushing their forces. After his victory, the material of the crystal turned suddenly to emeralds and gold, the first step in the offensive against Frostguard. Reclamation After a time and some recovery, Dominic and Volgaia set off the Baticul, Volgaia home in this world, which had once been quite near to BaSingSe. Once there they spoke with Evanora through yet another crystal for a time before being engaged by a horde of Frostborn. After some time of fighting, they were confronted with one of Evanora's generals. Upon his defeat and the removal of the scattered resistance, the crystal above the farm also shifted. Some time later, yet another attack on The Isle was made. Dominic and Heliod rushed to their defense. Much to Dominic's suprise, Karilissa and Gallorah were both present in the battle, as well as a bender calling himself the Avatar. After the group beat down a few waves of Frostguard, Gallorah cast a spell that slowed time, Dominic being forced to watch as he stabbed Karilissa clean through. After her death, Gallorah set her body ablaze in order to destroy any residual power Evanora may have been able to take form the body. Dominic stamped a foot on the ground in silence, a small urn forming from the Earth to surround and enclose her ashes. Gallorah quickly took up the urn and left. The following day, in a frenzied state of rage, Dominic rushed into BaSIngSe, the sands rising under his feet to increase his speed as he punched through the outer wall. Inside, he was met with near countless waves of FrostGuard forces, which he mercilessly beat down and crushed with the earth. Wave after wave became battalions of foes crushed under him as he cleared the city of all traces of life. Three days later the fighting went silent, the earth roiled and swallowed up the fallen bodies, carrying them out into the desert. Dominic collapsed into his throne, a massive ice spike besidehim having been crushed through the roof in the taking of the city. He let out a soft sigh and laid back, exhausted. A few days later, he began work rebuilding his city. The reformed the walls with his bending and began repairs on the houses, his work the only sound within the city. After a time he began running out of materials, still in a mostly dazed state seemingly toiling on a necessary task, he travelled to the jungle North of his city and began gathering more wood for the homes, the earth seeming to churn under the fallen logs like ants carrying them back to the city. In his daze, he failed to notice a small figure sneak up behind him and was suddenly embraced by his wife. He took up the small fox-woman and returned home, continuing the repairs in a more solid state of mind. Rise of the Vampires With the return of the Vampire houses, BaSingSe was once again quickly and violently thrown into war. House Varion, strongest of the vampire houses struck first and stuck hard, invading BaSingSe, killing and injuring many civilians before a defense could be rallied. The guard managed to stave off the attack until the next morning, when the vampires fled. Dominic rallied his troops and prepared to retaliate, his son, Damian Morden, taking the lead in his stead. Damian and the army waged battle after battle, driving House Varion, and later House Zoroaster into hiding. News spread that House Zoroaster had captured Makoto, the Dragon Lord of Earth and Dominic worked tirelessly to track them down, to no avail. The werewolf pack of Alkarus resurfaced along with the Vampires, only gaining in strength months later, finally gaining an advantage on the Houses. Damian became a member of the pack and with added resources, continued to hunt down Zoroaster research bunkers. During this time, Dominic took a dragin egg, reclaimed from one of the previously mentioned sites and met with Kri of Wolfhill. He spent the following months learning and incubating this egg, which eventually hatched into a young Gold dragon, Galleon. Dominic and Galleon practiced flight, combat, and strengthened their bond, developing and deepening their connection over time. When they were ready to leave Kri's academy, Galleon and Dominic could fluently communicate through telepathy, and could fight as a single force. But it turned out to be too little, too late. Present The Werewolves led an offensive against house Zoroaster, finally crushing them and securing victory, but not before Makoto was killed. ♙With Makoto's death, Damian experienced a severe seizure and fell comatose, nothing could be done to wake him. The Pack took Damian out of Alkarus in hope of reviving him, Dominic taking leave as well. Leaving BaSingSe in the hands of his citizens, he ventures into the unknown lands far behind Alkarus, hoping he can learn more of the Old Gods and find a way to heal his son.Category:Characters